


Bite me

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Branding, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 21 - branding (for all I know about this kink, I cheated a little with the ABO dynamics and marking in it)





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Please poke me with big mistakes.  
> Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Sehun doesn’t want to feel nervous as he washes up after a long day. But the nerves are there, as is the anticipation and a bit of joy. Kyungsoo’s moving around their bedroom, humming some old song, and Sehun shakes himself off, finishes washing his teeth. When he finally gets out of the bathroom, he spots Kyungsoo fumbling with his phone, already in soft pajama bottoms. He puts the phone away when he feels Sehun drape himself around his back. 

“All clean?” he asks, and he turns his face, nuzzles Sehun’s neck. “You smell nice.” 

Sehun giggles. “It’s the same soap you use,” he points out. 

“Exactly, you smell like me. Even to mere humans,” Kyungsoo says. The small hairs on Sehun’s neck stand and he groans. Kyungsoo has this way of stating the obvious and still making it sound like something more. Sehun shouldn’t be surprised he wants people to connect them, but it still sends a thrill through him. 

“I’ve smelled like you for years now,” he only says. Kyungsoo turns so he’s staring up at Sehun, one hand in his hair. 

“That’s good too,” he mutters before he pulls Sehun into a kiss. It’s not forceful, but Kyungsoo is full of that undercurrent strength, alpha. Sehun’s alpha. While they kiss, they move back from the dresser, towards the bed. Sehun sits down and Kyungsoo stands between his legs, tilting Sehun’s head so he can mouth down his jaw and neck. He nuzzles his nose against Sehun’s skin once more, then pulls away. 

“So,” he whispers. Sehun only holds his hips a bit better, given him a smile. Kyungsoo is so deceptively soft like this. “Last chance to back out, really.” 

Sehun shakes his head. “Not happening,” he confirms.

They’ve talked about it, many times. They took their time, dating then living together. Sehun feels like he’s known he was meant to be with Kyungsoo the first time he slung an arm around his shoulders and Kyungsoo growled at him, just a tiny bit, for invading his personal space. But then Kyungsoo shifted, to fit better against Sehun’s side and let Sehun talk his ear off about the movie they just saw with a bunch of friends. Just like that Sehun’s world shifted too. The omega within him just knew, and Kyungsoo caught up only a little later, in a bar when Sehun leaned heavily into him, put his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and mewled contently when Kyungsoo ran his hand through his hair. 

Just like he is doing it now. He says the same thing too, and from his mouth it’s the praise Sehun wants to hear. 

“Such a good omega. So handsome.” Sehun grins, and he knows they’re thinking of the same moment. 

So really, it’s been years coming, Kyungsoo marking him as his. They’ve talked to bonded couples and Kyungsoo even got a book about it. They carefully chose the time for it, on a Friday, so they have the weekend to adjust, long enough before Sehun’s next heat so they are both completely clear headed. Sehun has no reason to back out. 

Kyungsoo moves his hands from Sehun’s hair, down his cheeks, neck, shoulders and arms, and Sehun watches him. Kyungsoo is very handsome like this, and Sehun moves to place a kiss to his full upper lip. It brings a gentle smile to Kyungsoo’s lips too, brakes the bit of tension that’s settled between them. 

“You’ll be mine forever,” Kyungsoo says, like maybe that isn’t a good thing. “That’s a really long time.” 

In the past, bonds were the way of lives for those who were born like them, but it’s not the same anymore. It’s a heavy commitment, and over the time the ways were found to suppress the instinct to just find a mate, to be really _bound_ together. 

“Sounds great. Home cook meal every time I want it, edible too,” Sehun jokes, now. 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to be serious here.” 

“I am too and have been every time we talked about this.” Sehun rubs his thumbs into the skin on Kyungsoo’s hips. Neither of them is wearing any t-shirt, given their plans, and Kyungsoo is so touchable in the soft light of the night stand lamp. Sehun tilts his neck to the side, baring the left side of it for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo runs his warm fingers over the stretched muscle, his breath hitching. Sehun knows he wants this, maybe even more than Sehun does, letting the need grow naturally in him for some time now, ever since Sehun first brought the possibility up. 

“Not yet,” he only murmurs though, and Sehun whines a little. “You know it’ll be better for you if we …” Kyungsoo doesn’t finish, only presses his knee forward into Sehun’s crotch 

“I know, but you’re taking too long, and I wouldn't mind either way.” 

“I like the idea of being inside you,” Kyungsoo replies, once again so straightforward. It’s hot when he talks like that, unrestrained, uncaring when it’s just the two of them. 

“Well fuck, now I want that too,” Sehun sighs. It’s always been about what is best for Sehun when they talked about it. There was a lot of myths too they had to go through. But while sex, in heat or otherwise, is not a necessary part of the bond creation, the mind numbing pleasure of sex apparently is a welcome counterpart to pain of the bite for the omega. Kyungsoo explained it all that one time, patiently. He’s never mentioned though, that he liked the idea. It makes Sehun’s stomach knot with want even more. 

Kyungsoo's watching him intently now, their hands linked, and Sehun reaches up again, for a deeper, longer kiss. 

“Let’s get on with it then,” he mutters against Kyungsoo’s lips and he falls back onto the bed, taking Kyungsoo with him. 

 

Kyungsoo’s so familiar by now, safe and indulging. He knows how to touch Sehun just like Sehun knows how to touch him and the pleasure builds fast between them. Sehun’s slick before Kyungsoo even gets around to taking his pajama pants off. 

“Why did we even bother with them?” Sehun grumbles as he gets tangled in the pant leg.

Kyungsoo chuckles, caressing Sehun’s hip soothingly and kissing his shoulder. “Because it would be weird asking you if you really want to be my mate with our soft dicks just flopping around,” he says, and they both burst into laughter. 

“My cock is awesome, soft or not,” Sehun gets out, pulling Kyungsoo between his bare legs and running his fingers across Kyungsoo’s erection. “Yours too, anyway.” 

“I think you are a bit biased on both accounts there,” Kyungsoo sighs, hooking his arms under Sehun’s knees. 

“Hmmm,” Sehun hums, flopping into the pillows, and angling his hips. “Or I am the most qualified judge of it. It’s just a matter of how you look at it.” 

Kyungsoo shifts, pulls Sehun closer. “I’ll take your word for it then,” he says and pushes into Sehun, smooth and strong, pressing Sehun’s thighs to his chest as he leans over him. Sehun arches, the stretch delicious, so right. 

“Ah,” Sehun sighs, losing the train of thought, breath ragged all of a sudden. Kyungsoo pushes hair out of his eyes, scratches Sehun’s scalp lightly. 

“You okay?” he asks, voice deep, a little strained, and Sehun inhales, exhales and nods. 

“Always,” he mutters. Kyungsoo kisses the corner of his eye, his temple, mouths across his face into his mouth, only holding still while Sehun gets used to the length of him inside. Then he clenches his ass, and Kyungsoo playfully bumps their noses, in fake reprimand. 

“Fine then,” he mutters, and stars to move. He set a steady pace, rolling his hips into Sehun. There’s no rush, and they kiss as they settle into the rhythm of it. Sehun’ cock brushes against their stomach, and Kyungsoo teases his teeth down his neck and across his chest, sucking on his niples, hunched over him. Only slowly, his thrusts gain more speed and strength, the slide now wetter, Sehun’s ass stinging where Kyungsoo presses into him. 

“Kyungsoo,” Sehun whispers, and Kyungsoo’s hips stutter a little at the way Sehun clenches around him again. It’s harder for Kyungsoo to push all the way in now, his knot growing. He almost folds Sehun in two as he angles his hips more up, drives into him with a bruising strength. It’s so good already, and Sehun slides his hands to Kyungsoo’s ass so he can cling like that, pull Kyungsoo closer. Then Kyungsoo’s knot slides in, the sting making Sehun’s eyes tear a bit, and they’re connected completely, stuck for the coming hours. 

“Fuck,” Sehun moans while Kyungsoo lets up, his hips only rolling languidly. Sehun can feel every inch of him, and his knot teases at Sehun’s prostate, making him shiver in pleasure. “Kyungsoo, please,” Sehun asks, and Kyungsoo kisses him, deeply. He slides his arms out from beneath Sehun’s knees, eases Sehun’s legs down, massaging his thighs. Sehun moans into the kiss, and wraps his legs around Kyungsoo’s ass. 

“Like this,” he mutters, and Kyungsoo nods, slides his free hands up Sehun’s sides and over his shoulders. 

“Sehunnie,” he whispers, making Sehun look up at him. “You remember, right? Just relax and try to breathe. You’re safe.”

Sehun nods, and Kyungsoo finds his hands, pulls them over Sehun’s head and laces their fingers. 

Sehun’s pinned like this, Kyungsoo strong and sure over him, and he gives Sehun another kiss, jerks his hips forward a bit harder again until Sehun’s moaning, throwing his head back and baring his neck on instinct. 

Kyungsoo moves fast, the pressure of his mouth gentle for only a moment as his hips keep the insistent press going, driving Sehun to the edge. Sehun does as he’s been told, inhales through his nose, lets Kyungsoo overpower him completely. Kyungsoo bites down, on the left side where Sehun’s neck meets his shoulder, hard. 

Sehun keens, his body seizing, and Kyungsoo has to use their linked hands to hold him down, his thighs and knees pushing into the mattress so Sehun doesn’t convulse. His teeth sink deeper though, and stay there, and his hips push forward. Sehun’s mind goes hazy. 

He’s shaking apart and the pain mixes with the pleasure, his cock throbbing. The pressure of Kyungsoo’s mouth lets up, just a little, and he rolls his hips once more before he sinks the teeth even deeper. It’s like electricity, the feeling shooting through Sehun's body, and he comes, just like that, hips jerking up, nails digging into the top of Kyungsoo’s hands, his body straining. 

Kyungsoo’s pulls his head away from his neck, just a little. 

“Mine,” he whispers. “That’s it Sehunnie. I got you.” And then he's licking over the deep bite.

Sehun’s blabbing a bit, lost in all the sensations. Slowly though, the only thing he focuses on is Kyungsoo above him, their points of connection--palms, chest, hips--burning. He feels the throbbing of Kyungsoo’s cock in him and his sense of Kyungsoo’s pleasure is strangely sharp. 

“Kyungsoo,” he says at last. “Alpha.” 

“Mine,” Kyungsoo murmurs into his neck again. 

“You too. You’re mine too,” Sehun repeats, and the admittance, verbal, seals the bond. He can feel it enveloping them as Kyungsoo now shivers, his own grip on Sehun’s hands tight, and his hips moving erratically. 

Sehun’s body aches, the wound still pulsing with pain, but he focuses on Kyungsoo, chasing his own orgasm, completely unbidden. His own cock twitches pitifully, spent, Kyungsoo still pressing against his prostate. 

“Fill me up,” he says because he knows even on a normal day, Kyungsoo likes to hear that, even if he is a bit embarrassed afterwards. When Kyungsoo comes in him like this, Sehun smells of him even more, for days. It always leaves Kyungsoo more touchy, and even less willing to share their time with anyone else. He fights it, not wanting to come off as too possessive, and Sehun loves it and doesn’t care what anyone thinks. He squeezes around Kyungsoo’s knot for good measure and Kyungsoo finally, finally gives in, mouth on Sehun’s bite again, adding sting with the way he runs his tongue and mouth over it. 

He’s quiet otherwise, and Sehun finally relaxes, limbs getting heavy with exhaustion. As he comes down from the high of the moment, he realizes he can feels the wetness of tears on his own face. Kyungsoo lifts up and looks at him again, eyes gentle, lips swollen. He notices too, the tear trails and licks at them, murmuring apologies and assurances. 

“I’m okay,” Sehun mumbles. “Felt good,” he adds. 

Kyungsoo sighs. “Liar,” he murmurs and kisses Sehun gently. “I though you’re going to rip away from me.” 

“I didn’t want to,” Sehun assures him. It’s just the sensation was so intense, his body didn’t know what to do with it all. 

“Well you can’t, anyway. We’re stuck,” Kyungsoo says at last. 

“In more ways than one,” Sehun adds, and it makes Kyungsoo giggle at last. He’s still breathless, but he finally completely relaxes too, easing the pressure on Sehun’s hands, sliding his palms from Sehun’s wrist to his underarms, massaging. 

“You look so good like this,” he says, more admittance in it than he’s letting on with the way his eyes are fixed on Sehun’s neck. Sehun tries to move it and hisses. 

“You’re not touching that until it heals,” he mutters, remembering the sting of Kyungsoo’s mouth against the fresh wound. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t listen, gently runs his fingers over it. It sends another jolt through Sehun, but it’s pleasure as much it’s pain. 

“Fuck,” he mutters. He’s half hard again, Kyungsoo’s knot still swollen and nestled so good in him. “Okay, I take it back. But I just want to cuddle now,” he adds.

Kyungsoo kisses the middle of his chest and nods. “We definitely can do that,” he mutters. He lowers himself and pushes one hand under Sehun’s back, rolling them so they’re on their side. 

Sehun groans at the shift, but it is a bit better like this, Kyungsoo throwing the think blanket over them and pressing their foreheads together. 

“Thank you,” he mutters, and Sehun smiles. 

“Me too, alpha,” he whispers, knowing Kyungsoo actually likes when Sehun calls him that. “Mine,” he adds. 

Kyungsoo groans and kisses him. His hand is rubbing circles into Sehun’s hip, and Sehun understands the gesture, sighing against Kyungsoo's lips. 

“Love you” Kyungsoo says it, out loud, anyway. Sehun presses closer and lets the bond wrap around them even more. He wonders how the mark is going to look like when it heals, knowing it will never disappear. He can’t wait to show it off, wear low v-neck and watch Kyungsoo admire him across the room. Branded. His.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
